1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packages with optical sensors that are intended to be fitted inside an object, particularly inside a portable telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
At the present time, to fit a semiconductor package with an optical sensor inside the shell of an object, such as a portable telephone, so that this component is electrically connected to tracks of a printed circuit board, an intermediate receptacle provided with electrical connection blades is used. The connection blades have external parts that extend around the periphery of the receptacle and internal parts that extend into the bottom of the latter. The external parts of the said leads of the receptacle are connected by soldering to the tracks of the printed circuit board. The semiconductor package is then engaged in the receptacle so that the internal parts of the connection blades come into contact with contact regions of the rear face of the semiconductor package, the receptacle having branches forming hooks for retaining the semiconductor package. Thus, the semiconductor package is carried by the printed circuit board, independently of the shell of the object.
There is a need in the art to provide a semiconductor package whose structure makes it possible to simplify the operations for fitting the package into an object.